


Silent Jealousy

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuraba Kouta was nothing but trouble, yet everyone around Micchi seemed to be infatuated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottischan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gottischan).



> Some spoilers for episode 28 of Gaim!

Kazuraba Kouta

Recently, just the sound of his name would pull Micchi’s lips into a scowl. 

Everyone was singing his praises.

Even nii-san.

How could merely saying someone’s name make nii-san look like…like _that_? He never smiled. But now…saying Kouta’s name made his face light up and brought the hint of a smile to his lips.

And he just went on about him. Kazuraba Kouta this, Kazuraba Kouta that. 

It made Micchi sick.

Especially when he realized that, at one point, _he’d_ had the same reaction to Kouta’s name.

Before he’d come back and decided to try playing hero, interfering in things that were none of his concern.

It surprised Micchi when Takatora left the office early that day. He’d become accustomed to his elder brother’s work hours, which sometimes ran late into the evening, but here he was leaving while the sun was still up.

Micchi couldn’t help himself. He was curious. Even Ryoma showed a bit of surprise when he saw Takatora heading out, and he was the man who seemed to know nii-san best. 

They all had nii-san’s best interests in mind.

So Micchi followed him, at a discreet distance.

Takatora didn’t take his car, which was a surprise in itself. Micchi frowned when Takatora took his cell from his jacket pocket and placed a call; there was too much noise from cars and pedestrians, and the words were lost in the wind.

When Takatora started moving again, Micchi shadowed after him.

Something was definitely amiss.

He couldn’t have been more surprised when Takatora entered a small café in town. It wasn't unfamiliar to Micchi; he and various members of the team had come here after practice, usually for coffee or slices of cheesecake as they worked over ideas for new routines, and ways to work their way up the rankings.

But that had been then. 

And it wasn’t the kind of place nii-san went to.

Micchi counted to twenty, then went into the café, quickly scanning his surroundings to make certain that he hadn’t been spotted. He spied Takatora having a seat at a booth, which was somewhat hidden by an abundance of artificial potted plants.

What wasn’t hidden, though, was _him_.

Kazuraba Kouta.

Micchi barely listened to the young waitress who was speaking to him, absently ordering a coffee, before taking a seat close to where his brother and Kouta were sitting. He took advantage of the café’s décor, making sure that he was sitting with his back to the potted plants, which kept him from being spotted. And conveniently enough, there was a full-length mirror nearby. He couldn’t hear what they were discussing, but he could at least watch them.

The waitress brought Micchi a cup of coffee, which he merely wrapped his hands around for a bit of warmth. He didn’t like this odd, cold feeling shooting through his body.  
Why was nii-san sneaking out to meet with Kazuraba Kouta? He was the enemy of Yggdrasill, wasn’t he? He’d attacked the building! He was in the way! Ryoma-san knew this, why was nii-san so blind?

Micchi wished he could hear what they were discussing, but to try moving any closer to their table was a sure way to be discovered. 

Just then, Takatora leaned closer to Kouta.

Micchi’s eyes widened.

At that moment, the waitress reappeared to ask if Micchi needed anything else, and he had to keep himself from shouting. Instead, he curtly dismissed her, frowning when he saw Takatora and Kouta just the way they’d been before.

What had he not seen?

They had definitely moved closer before his view had been blocked.

Nii-san…had he kissed him?

Michi shook his head. No, that couldn’t have been the case. Nii-san was too smart. He knew what was at stake. He knew the danger the Invess presented, and how they had to act to help safeguard what they could of the human race.

Nii-san had never let his emotions get in his way before.

But even so…there was the slightest niggling doubt in Micchi’s mind.

What if Kouta had poisoned his brother? Blinded him to the truth?

The very thought made Micchi want to march over to their table and demand the truth, but no. No, that wouldn’t be the way to do things.

He withdrew his wallet, leaving cash on the table for his untouched drink, before hurriedly leaving the café before either of them spotted him.

As he headed back toward the Yggdrasill building, he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

This would not do. Not at all.

He needed to let Ryoma-san know about this. 

Someone needed to let nii-san know that he was headed down a dangerous path. Who better than his oldest friend?

“Kazuraba Kouta…I should have taken care of you in the forest.”


End file.
